Devil Bringer
The Devil Bringer is the "weapon" that takes the form of Nero's right arm. Its origins remain a mystery but it bestows upon Nero incredible power, including the ability to bend space and time to pull himself across distances instantly and pull enemies to Nero. Nero states, after receiving the Yamato, that "From that day forth, his arm changed and a voice echoed 'Power. Give me more power.'" It seems to also give him incredible strength, as he is able to parry the sword strike of Berial, who is almost five times Nero's height, with his Red Queen. The story seems to focus some attention on the Devil Bringer, its powers, and its origins. It also seems to disturb Kyrie, the main female lead in DMC4, that Nero possesses the Devil Bringer, possibly because it is obviously of demonic origin, but after saving her from Sanctus, she comes to understand Nero and accept his arm. The arm allows Nero to absorb certain items, such as the Yamato, and gain their abilities. It is by doing this that Nero attain the Devil Trigger. Because he gains it by absorbing Yamato, the silhouette demon behind him has a few similarities to Nelo Angelo and Vergil's devil trigger, including a sheath attached to its arm. Upgrade Items The Devil Bringer is able to absorb certain key items and use their power to grant itself new abilities. These items are obtained either by finding them within special white pillars which project colored beams, or be taking them from specific bosses. Evil Legacy The is found within a blue pillar in the Cathedral. It is a special crystal that holds the power of an ancient evil, and after being absorbed into the Devil Bringer it grants Nero the ability to perform Snatch by locking onto small enemies, or Hell Bound by locking onto Grim Grips and large enemies.Devil May Cry 4, Key Item File — Evil Legacy: "A crystal holding the power of an ancient evil. It has the ability to awaken a new power within." Most Grim Grips require Nero to step upon a blue Continuum Pad to become activated, though there are some that do not.Devil May Cry 4, Tutorial File — Hell Bound: "Certain locations within an area contain Grim Grips. Snatch to grab a hold of a Grim grip and bound across an area like a bat out of hell. To engage a distant Grim Grip, you must activate it by stepping upon the blue Continuum Pad. There are also some Grim Grips that can be engaged without the use of a Continuum Pad." Once obtained, Snatch can be used during any mission, including those "before" it was found. Anima Mercury The is found within a yellow pillar in the Library. It is an artificial soul made through alchemy that can be used to animate Gyro Blades.Devil May Cry 4, Key Item File — Anima Mercury: "An artificial soul made using alchemy. Breathes life into the inanimate." Nero can move a Gyro Blade by using Buster near it, and can speed it up by striking it with his sword before moving it. Animated Gyro Blades can be used to destroy barriers or shred enemies.Devil May Cry 4, Tutorial File — Gyro Blade: "By using the power of the Anima Mercury, you can move the Gyro Blades. Moving Gyro Blades can destroy objects or damage enemies they collide with. By striking the Gyro Blade with your sword before moving it with the buster, you can build up energy, and release a huge destructive force." Rusalka Corpse The is one of Bael's feelers, obtained after Nero rips it off his head. After being absorbed by the Devil Bringer it grants Nero the Auto-Search ability.Devil May Cry 4, Key Item File — Rusalka Corpse: "Part of a dangling feeler used by the demon Bael. Those who take it up will find a new source of power." When near hidden Red Orbs or a Secret Mission, the Devil Bringer will begin glowing, strengthening as it gets nearer to the hidden object.Devil May Cry 4, Tutorial File — Auto Search: "After obtaining a Rusalka Corpse, entering certain areas will cause the Devil Bringer to be tinged with glowing light. When this light is visible, succumb to its call, and search for nearby items of secret missions." Once obtained, Auto-Search can be used during any mission, including those "before" it was found. Sephirothic Fruit The is one of Echidna's seeds, obtained after it falls from her as she flees. After being absorbed by the Devil Bringer, it grants Nero the ability to whither certain demonic trees that entangle areas of Mitis Forest and the Order of the Sword H.Q..Devil May Cry 4, Key Item File — Sephirothic Fruit: "One of Echidna’s seeds. This fruit of her womb holds the power that binds together demonic plants." Aegis Shield The is Angelo Credo's shield, obtained after Nero defeats him. After being absorbed by the Devil Bringer it grants Nero the ability to perform Hold.Devil May Cry 4, Key Item File — Aegis Shield: "Shield once held by Credo. Those who take it up will find a new source of power." Once obtained, Hold can be used during any mission, including those "before" it was found. Buster Every enemy within Devil May Cry 4 can be damaged with Nero's Buster technique. This technique will grab the enemy and attack them in a method varying depending on the enemy. Lesser demons have different Busters depending on whether Nero is on the ground, in mid-air, or in Devil Trigger when he attacks, while Bosses can have several cinematic Buster moments which vary depending on the circumstances of both the boss and Nero. Some of these will not actually damage the boss, and will result with it using an attack on Nero. During most of these cinematic Busters, Nero can fire Summoned Swords at the boss, and for some of them he may use Exceed to increase the damage dealt. *'Scarecrow (Arm)' and Scarecrow (Leg): Nero will grab the Scarecrow and slam them into the ground. If in the air, Nero will throw the Scarecrow to the ground in a similar fashion. *'Mega Scarecrow': Nero grabs the Scarecrow and slams enemy into ground before he kicks it away. When performed in the air, Nero stays aloft. *'Frost': Nero grabs the Frost's tail and swings them around rapidly before flinging them in any direction. When performed in the air, Nero stays aloft. *'Assault': Nero grabs the Assault by the tail, slams it into the ground several times, and throws it away. Notable because when performed in the air, Nero falls to the ground to complete this Buster, making it vulnerable to interruption. If Nero uses Buster on an Assault right before it's spinning aerial attack makes contact Nero will instead of his normal Assault buster float in the air then violently slam it into the ground. *'Blitz': Nero unleashes a series of punches and kicks to the Blitz before uppercutting it away. *'Gladius': Nero holds the Gladius by its sword-handle and throws it at another demon. Does minimal damage by itself, but if it hits another enemy will deal more damage to both. *'Cutlass': Nero grabs the tail of the Cutlass and leaps into the air, spinning the fish rapidly before slamming it into the ground. When performed in the air, Nero returns to the ground for the finale of this buster. *'Basilisk': Nero grabs the Basilisk, and forces it to shoot a fireball forwards. When performed in the air, the fireball is shot downwards instead. *'Chimera Seed': Nero tears the Chimera Seed in half, killing it instantly. *'Chimera': Nero will attack the Chimera as he would its normal host. *'Mephisto': When cloaked, Nero's buster will strip more of its cloak away than a snatch, and the demon will retreat slightly. With its cloak broken, Nero will slam it into the ground similar to a Scarecrow. *'Faust': When cloaked, Nero's buster will strip more of its cloak away than a snatch, and the demon will retreat slightly. With its cloak broken, Nero will slam it into the ground similar to a Scarecrow. *'Bianco Angelo': This enemy is only vulnerable to Buster if attacked from its unshielded side, or in the air. If successfully Bustered, Nero will impale the Bianco Angelo with its own lance, rev it several times, then throw it across the room. When performed with Devil Trigger activated, Nero will ride along with the Angelo, dealing more damage. *'Alto Angelo': This enemy is only vulnerable to Buster if attacked from its unshielded side, or in the air. If successfully Bustered, Nero will perform a suplex on the Angelo and then drop kick its chest. When Devil Triggered, Nero will perform a rolling suplex followed by a jumping, spinning suplex on the Angelo. When either version of this buster is performed in the air, the move will end with Nero on the ground. Movesets ''Devil May Cry 4'' Devil Bringer Background A Rusalka is a type of Slavic ghost which tries to seduce men in order to trick them into drowning. In Greek mythology, the Aegis was Athena's shield, made from Medusa's head, and was provided nearly perfect defense. In Kabbalah, the Sephirot are the fruit of the "Tree of Life", which represents the ten aspects of God's manifestation in the material world. References Category:Weapons Category:Devil May Cry 4